


28. Pillow Talk

by Whityy93



Series: 100 Prompts Challenge [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Friends to Lovers, Good Parent Draco, Good Parent Harry, M/M, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sneaky Draco Malfoy, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whityy93/pseuds/Whityy93
Summary: "Whatever. Just put on some clothes before you actually go to sleep okay?”Scorpius Malfoy got out of his four poster bed and went searching for their clothes while his boyfriend Albus groaned into his pillow.





	28. Pillow Talk

Pillow Talk  
„What happens if your Dad finds me in your bed?”

“What is he supposed to do?”

“I dunno. Won’t he be mad?”

“Al, why would he be mad? You’re my best friend, we’ll just tell him we fell asleep talking or something. Whatever. Just put on some clothes before you actually go to sleep okay?”

Scorpius Malfoy got out of his four poster bed and went searching for their clothes while his boyfriend Albus groaned into his pillow.

“Yeah, where are my boxers and t-shirt anyway?”, the raven haired boy said.

“Here”, Scorpius threw him a black shirt and green boxers.

When they were both dressed, Scorpius got back into bed to continue their post coital cuddles. He kissed Albus lightly and smiled before snuggling into his boyfriend’s neck.

“I missed this”, Albus sighed.

“We were separated for like 5 days, Al.”

“I know, but it felt like forever. Feels like we’ve been together forever as well. And I was actually thinking…”

Scorpius sat up and looked at Albus with big eyes.

“You thought what, Albus?”

“I think I wanna tell my Dad that I’m into guys. My whole family actually. I mean your Dad already knows about you being bi and I just… Thought I could tell them that I’m into this specific guy and that he’s into me and…”

Albus was cut off by Scorpius lips on his. The blonde had practically thrown himself at Albus. Scorpius had been out since he was 14, and Draco had surprisingly been super supportive. He didn’t care who his son dated as long as it made Scorpius happy.

Albus, however, had only come out to Scorpius right before they had gotten together when they were 15. Now they were both close to their seventeenth birthdays and attending their last year at Hogwarts and Albus still hadn’t told his family about his sexuality. Scorpius was sure that the Potter’s wouldn’t care, but Albus had always blocked the idea of an official coming out.

Scorpius stopped kissing Albus and looked into his eyes deeply. 

“You sure about that? I know it’s a big step and I don’t want you to feel pressured to do this because of me…”

“I am doing this for you. For us. But, most of all, for me. And so that your Dad stops planning to hook you up with one of the Zabini twins.”

They both laughed at that. 

“Does this mean we can tell my Dad about us?”, Scorpius smiled, cuddling back into Albus’ neck.

“Yeah. How about tomorrow? I feel like that’s gonna be good. Before they all get together in our house for Christmas?”

“Sounds good, Al.”

“I love you, Scorp.”

“I love you, too, Al. Night.”

“Sleep tight. Big day tomorrow”, Albus said and kissed his boyfriend’s hair.

Scorpius pressed a kiss to Albus neck and grinned when the dark haired boy let out a low moan. Albus’ arm tightened around him and his hand was wandering to Scorpius’ ass.  
Maybe sleep could wait just a little longer, he thought while he pulled his lover into a heated kiss. Soon, their clothes were gone again and this time, they didn’t bother retrieving them after their orgasms.

When Draco came into Scorpius’ room the next morning to get his son to come down for breakfast, he found the two lovers cuddled together, naked under the covers and still fast asleep. 

Smiling, he closed the door and went to look for his owl. He had to write the Potters, they so owed him 10 Galleons since he had found proof for Scorp’s and Al’s relationship first.


End file.
